


and i lose by default

by akamine_chan



Category: Flashpoint
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't do it often, because it's not something they can't live without.  Ed won't admit to needing it; it's easier to let Sophie figure out the when.  And the why.  She does, every time, because she <i>knows</i> him, knows when the job becomes too much and he just needs to be pushed into letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i lose by default

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts), [hazelwho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/gifts).



> Written for Radioaches' [MULTI-FANDOM PEGGING COMMENTFIC FEST](http://radioaches.livejournal.com/36679.html)
> 
> Prompt of _Ed loves how intense his wife is when she pegs him_. The story doesn't exactly fit the prompt, but...*shrug*
> 
> Unbeta'd. Warning for some domination/submission elements.
> 
> Title from _Cubically Contained_ by the Headstones.

They don't do it often, because it's not something they can't live without. Ed won't admit to needing it; it's easier to let Sophie figure out the when. And the why. She does, every time, because she _knows_ him, knows when the job becomes too much and he just needs to be pushed into letting go.

Sophie makes him wait, on his hands and knees on their bed while she gets ready in the bathroom.

She takes her time, taking off her clothes and buckling the harness on, situating her cock, adjusting the leather straps, so dark against her skin. She looks at herself in the mirror. You can't tell by looking at her that there's steel under the lush curves, but it's there. She has to be strong, for Ed, and for herself.

It should look silly, her big blue fake cock sticking out from between her legs. It should be laughably stupid looking. But it's not. It's ridiculously hot. She closes her eyes and thinks about pushing into Ed, slow and easy, because she doesn't want to hurt him, just wants him let go. She can feel her own wetness. She aches.

Maybe once she'd done fucking her husband she'll make him eat her out until she comes twice, three times, half a dozen. As much as she can take, for as long as she can take it. The thought puts a smile on her face.

Ed's vibrating with tension; she can feel it in the air, can almost smell it as she leaves the bathroom. He's still crouched on the bed, arms tense as he holds himself up. Sophie approaches him from behind, in his blind spot, so he can't see where she's at, what she's doing. He can hear her, though, and she knows he's following her movements with his ears.

She crawls onto the bed behind him, the mattress sinking a little under her weight. If he were watching, she'd make a production out of slinking across the bed to him, but since he's not, she doesn't waste time. She puts her hand on his ass and he jerks in surprise, his tension visible in the line of his back, the clench of his buttocks.

He's not going to make it easy for her, but she's always loved any challenge he threw at her.

There's a bottle of slick at the edge of the bed, she pours some onto her fingers and spreads it around, playing with the slipperiness. Ed flinches a little as she closes the lid with a _snap_.

"Ready?" she asks in a whisper.

He growls roughly. "Do it."

She chuckles. "Such a manly man," she mocks gently. "Gonna get fucked by a girl."

"Sophie, just—" He breaks off with a grunt as she pushes in with two slim fingers.

The way he holds himself, tense and waiting, tells her how badly he needs this tonight. Later, she'll make him talk about what's happened, but for now, she'll fuck him until he stops seeing whatever happened replay itself over and over in his brain.

He's tight around her fingers and she knows it's going to be rough. He won't let her in without a fight.

"That's two," she murmurs, twisting, _searching_ for that spot. When she finds it and presses, Ed inhales sharply and tries to spread his knees further apart.

"Sophie—"

She pushes back in with three fingers, ignoring the way he arches his back. "You like three, Ed? You think you can take four?" She presses a kiss to the small of his back, rubbing her lips against the fine dusting of hair there. "You want me to fuck you with my fingers before I split you open with my cock?"

He makes a wordless sound, anger and frustration tangled together, pushing back against her fingers. She rewards him by pulling her fingers most of the way out before sliding back in with four. He gasps and she pauses, letting him adjust. He's definitely going to be feeling this, tomorrow. Every time he moves, he's going to remember what she did.

Fucked him with her cock.

"Yes," he hisses.

She'd said it out loud. She lets her lips curl up in a smirk. "Oh? You ready for my cock, Ed?"

He doesn't answer her, but she really didn't expect him to. He just pushes back against her hand. He's ready, then.

"Gonna be good for me?" She slicks up her cock, making sure to get it wet and slippery before spreading him open and pressing in the tiniest bit, a warning of things to come. "Gonna be a good boy?" He doesn't say anything as she starts pushing. He resists; she can feel how tense he is under her hands, he's fighting her. He always does, as first, biting his lip hard to keep the sounds in. Sometimes, when she bottoms out, in as deep as she can be, he moans, a liquid, needy sound. She knows she's won when he makes that sound, breathless and lost.

Ed's tough and it takes a while before she manages to get the angle right, but when she does, it's over. That moan slips free, half-strangled but loud, and all the tension he's been holding onto dissipates as he shivers under her. "That's it," she croons, stroking her hand down his back, petting him as she rides him, steady and smooth. "So good."

"Sophie—" he grits out. "I'm—I need—"

"What do you need?" She doesn't stop moving, rolling her hips and shifting a little, changing the way they move together.

"No—" He's panting and his voice is ragged, frustrated. "No, not like that—please—"

"Like this?" she whispers, pushing in hard and steady, making sure her cock drags across his sweet spot. "Is this what you need, Ed?"

His arms give out and he buries his shout in the pillow as Sophie fucks him earnestly. A few strokes later he groans as he comes and Sophie watches as he finally, finally relaxes under her. "Good boy," she whispers, pressing a kiss to his back as she carefully pulls out.

She leaves him on the bed, sweaty and shaking, and goes into the bathroom to clean up. It takes her just a minute to shuck the harness. She looks at herself in the mirror again, seeing her flushed cheeks and wide eyes, beads of sweat collecting at her forehead. She's wet and hot and she _needs_ to come. She's tempted to touch herself now, but Ed's got a talented tongue. She can wait a little longer.

And once they're done, she's going to find out what happened today and hold onto Ed until he feels whole again.

-fin-


End file.
